N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic processing of X-ray roentgenograms, and more particularly to an electronic process that includes the transference of X-ray roentgenograms to a high resolution digital form that can incorporate patient information, including name and medical record number, and/or bar-coding, that can be printed for inclusion with the patient""s office or hospital chart, that can be digitally enhanced to improve diagnoses, and/or that can be stored in a medical computer system for ready retrieval.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical field, patient hospital or office charts presently include only typed or printed reports. X-rays films taken of the patient for diagnostic or other purposes are kept separate from the patient""s medical chart. Even in the most efficient hospitals, X-ray films are often misplaced or even lost. In large patient volume emergency room operations, X-ray films may xe2x80x9cdisappearxe2x80x9d and are occasionally never found.
Orthopedic Surgeons typically read their own X-ray films. It would be an invaluable aid to their practice to actually see an x-ray picture rather than a verbal or written interpretation that is often delayed by as much as 24 to 36 hours before appearing on a hospital record.
In providing off hours emergency room (E.R.) coverage, Orthopedic surgeons and other specialists are typically at the mercy of in-experienced resident, or E.R. Physicians, and must often make a decision for emergency care based upon interpretations of x-rays which are frequently inaccurate.
The above problems are also encountered in many other areas of medicine including internal medicine, surgical specialties, and radiology.
The present invention provides a system for transferring x-ray roentgenograms to a digital format for patient hospital or office records. A high resolution digitizer such as a digital scanner interfaced with computer technology is used to scan each x-ray as it is delivered from the x-ray processor, to encode the x-ray with selected information such as the patient""s name and medical record number, and to immediately print a hard paper copy to be included with the patient record. The hard paper copy can be a high resolution plain paper print out. The system can simultaneously store a digital representation of the x-ray picture in a computer readable format for easy access, and/or transmission to another site, at any time. Thousands of x-ray prints can be stored indefinitely on discs, saving vast amounts of storage space.
The applications of the present invention include hospitals and most large physician offices and multi-specialty clinics throughout the United States, and potentially the world. The ability to view an x-ray picture directly as part of the hospital record by utilizing the present invention is a tremendous asset to patient care.
Utilizing the present invention for Orthopedic surgery, x-ray prints could be faxed or electronic mailed (e-mailed) via computer and modem to the physician""s home or office to allow the specialist to make a far more accurate interpretation and correct decision for treatment.
In general and pulmonary medicine, chest x-rays and abdominal films would benefit from the present invention and could include the addition of xe2x80x9ccolorization techniquesxe2x80x9d to colorize a pulmonary infiltrate or lesion and monitor its progression with treatment.
Radiologists utilizing the present invention will be able to give virtually immediate preliminary x-ray reports on all x-rays which typically might not otherwise be read for many hours, possibly delaying critical patient care. Utilizing the present invention, the x-ray image can be faxed or e-mailed directly to the radiologist""s home. The radiologist can write a preliminary interpretation and fax or e-mail the report back to the hospital or other source, dramatically enhancing the efficiency of health care to the patient.
Accordingly, it is an abject of the present invention to provide a system for transferring x-ray roentgenograms to a high resolution print for inclusion with a patient hospital or office record.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for transferring x-ray roentgenograms to computer readable format for storage and/or transmission.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.